


Stuck (but at least it's with you)

by undisguised



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, alcohol use, weed use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisguised/pseuds/undisguised
Summary: “Well, I mean you did sign for this, literally, plus it’s not like everyone can get in; there is a whole phone interview and you need to have certain achievements. It even helps to get you inside a good college!” Beth boasted on and on about the amazingness of this camp.Wait a minute... Signature? Phone interview? College? Ugh! Now she understands everything, her mother posed as her just so she could amplify her chances to get into a good college! She’s such a snake!But how did half this people get in here? They don’t look a day over stupid.Or// An AU where Heather is forced to be a counselor at camp Wawanakwa.





	Stuck (but at least it's with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, okaaay so this is going to be a story with a couple of chapters, not too many. Aleheather is the main pairing while the other might show up frequently on the story and possibly be developed but aren't the main focus. There will be change of pace soon, this chapter is pretty introductory. I didn't spell check so sorry about that lol. 
> 
> Critiques and compliments are always welcome, even the harsh ones, and if i'm being honest it does help keeping the motivation train running. Alejandro and Heather are so hard to write tbh.
> 
> Also, don't judge a fic by its title :') jajaja (yes, i'm laughing in spanish)

When her parents said they were going to Wawanakwa this is not what Heather had in mind. 

She knew something was off the minute her parents only allowed her to carry one bag for the trip but realization didn’t dawn on her until the car drove past the Wawanakwa 5 stars spa resort and parked a few miles away outside  _Camp_ _Wawanakwa_.  

As if this summer wasn’t already hot enough, now it really feels like she really stepped into hell. 

“I’m not going to get out of this car!” She yells, her press-on nail sinking into the cushion of the seats. “You’re crazy if you think I'll be the whole summer stuck in this hell hole.” 

Her mother lifts up her expensive sunglasses just to roll her eyes at her. “You should have thought about before smashing my car against my mother’s car.” 

“Oh! So that’s your idea of a punishment? Looking out for some snotty kids all summer? Well thanks for ruining my life!” Heather huffs with a look of indignation. 

“It is a punishment after all,” her father interjects while pressing his cellphone on his ear. “And if you don’t get out of the car, I know someone who will gladly drag you out.” 

“This is so unfair! I have a 4.0 GPA, I’m captain of the cheerleading team and I'll likely be voted as prom queen next year and this is how you treat me?!” The volume of her voice rises and she points an accusing finger at her mother. “All because I crashed your car after  _you made me_  go to the drugstore to get you more nail polish remover even though  _I was in bed sick with the flu_!” 

“That’s no excuse, Heather.” Her father waves a hand dismissively, defending her wife. “Now step out of the car before...” 

“Before what?!” 

Her father shrugs and opens the window to her left. A tall dark-skinned man, four times her size, laid his head on the frame of the window. “Hello Heather...” He says in a disturbing tone, while hanging up on the clear phone call that was made by her father. “Now I believe you were told to step out of the car.” 

Heather gulps, her fingers crutching the seats harder. “Yes, sir.” 

“Ah, so she has manners... You’ll be a fast learner.” He straightens up and opens the door for her. Heather stands next to him and is shocked to see her barely reach under his shoulder.  

“Sweetie,” her mother says, mood changing alarmingly now that her stay is finally secured, “it will be just two months, and either way if anything happens, we’ll be over at the resort we passed a few miles before.” 

Heather’s eyes widen in a mix of anger and surprise. “The resort?! Are you kidding me? You’re going to the fucki-” 

Her curses are cut out suddenly as her mother rolls up the window, with a single wave and a tiny smirk they drive off leaving Heather fuming at the hands of a man wearing a cooking apron and a big scar that traveled all the way down in his left bicep. 

* * *

 

Two months and just one piece of luggage? That was terrible but surely it got worse after that.  

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Chef --he said he was called, even though that’s not a real name-- motions to the dingy small cabin. Not only was it smelly, she immediately notices four bunk beds. Sharing wasn’t part of the plan but neither was staying in here she guesses she’ll  _try_  suck it up, because if there is one thing she can’t do is not saying what’s on her mind. 

“At least I suppose I'll be bunking with girls...” Heather rolls her eyes as she struggles to lift her suitcase trough the stairs.  

Chef changes his look of amusement into a quizzical one. “What are you implying?” 

Heather catches her breath as she finally makes it to the top of the stairs. She throws him a sharp look. “What are  _you_  implying?” 

Chef crosses his arms around his dirty apron and lifts an eyebrow. “This camp is a sex free zone so if you’re going for that team, we’ll be obligated to switch you to a cabin with the guys.” 

“What?! I’m not a lesbian.” 

“Could have fooled me,” Chef mutters to himself while scratching his chin. 

“I just don’t want this cabin to smell more than it already does!”  

“It doesn’t smell that bad, get over it,” chef says while handing her the key. “If you have any issue you can discuss it with my husband Chris because I sure as hell don’t want to see you again.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” She snatches the key out of his hand and made her way inside.  

The floor creaks underneath her steps, she rolls her suitcase inside and places it on a corner. There was no way she is unpacking yet, she’ll find a way out of this dump someway, somehow. 

She sits on the only bed she sees available and fumbles with her phone. According to it, there is no service. “Ugh what is this place?!” She groaned. 

“Could you please stop making all that noise?” A blue haired head pops out of the top bunk over her. 

“Who are you?” Heather props herself up to meet her face. “And shouldn’t you be managing some sort of activity right now?” 

“I think the question is  _who are you_? We definitely weren’t expecting you.” The girl rolls her eyes. 

“I’m Heather and don’t worry I'll be out of here sooner than you think,” she says as a matter of fact, hand in her hips. 

“I don’t have an issue with you staying, I have an issue with you making all that noise while I'm trying to sleep.” 

“Ugh, fine, I'll leave but it’s only because I need some signal anyway.” Heather makes her way out of the door with her arms crossed and nose up in the air.  

“Hey, can you do me a favor? If someone asks for Gwen tell them I'm having a diarrhea blast in the bathroom.” Heather was about to blast her off but she said something that definitely caught her ear. “Also, there is a giant rock near the administration’s office where there is the greatest signal, but I'd be careful if I were you, last time Courtney found a couple of kids burying a dead squirrel.” 

* * *

 

“Which part of ‘I don’t want to see you again’ didn’t you get?” 

“The part where I need to eat?” Heather rose an eyebrow and Chef puts something disgusting in her plate. She opens her mouth to complain but his face tells her to not even try it. She huffs her way out of the line.  

Heather didn’t have an issue making friends, she has a hard time being nice but people like her anyways because she is smart, charismatic and entertaining. Her issue right now is that she definitely doesn’t want to make friends, not only they are stereotypically weird but everybody seems to already know each other. 

Which is strange because she only arrived two days late.  

She’d never thought she’d become the type of girl to sit on the back corner but at this point she’d rather eat alone than to interact with those creeps. 

Some random small girl sits in front of her and she swears it’s like opposite day because everything she wants just turns into a heinous joke, God better be laughing at her misery because otherwise it would be for nothing. 

“Hi, I'm Beth!” She says with wide smile, all while spitting all over her food. “And she’s my BFF Lindsay!” She points at the perky blonde next to her, she’s cute enough to be her friend at least. “What’s your name?” 

She ignores her question and asks, “How is she your BFF when you’ve only been here for like two days?” 

“Oh, I get it! This is your first year!” Lindsay claps gleefully. “You’ll have so much fun!” 

“First year? What does that mean?” her left eyebrow rises in confusion. 

“Well, most of the people in here have been counselling the kids for years now.” Beth points to the tables behind with her thumb. “Fun fact! This is the biggest camp there is in Canada, that’s why we need so many counsellors.” 

There is nothing fun about that fact. 

“Also, another fun fact! There were talks of making a reality in the past years but it never happened.” 

Gee, who would want to see a bunch of kids stick their fingers up their noses. 

“Are you excited to become a brand new camp counsellor?” 

“Excited? Why would I be excited for  _this_?” Heather points at her plate in disgust. 

“Well, I mean you did sign for this, literally, plus it’s not like everyone can get in; there is a whole phone interview and you need to have certain achievements. It even helps to get you inside a good college!” Beth boasted on and on about the amazingness of this camp. 

Wait a minute... Signature? Phone interview?  _College_? Ugh! Now she understands everything, her mother posed as her just so she could amplify her chances to get into a good college! She’s such a snake!  

But how did half this people get in here? They don’t look a day over stupid.  

“What achievement do you have?” She asks Lindsay in a condescending tone.  

“Oh, well...” Lindsay thinks for a minute. “I’m part of the fashion club in my school.” 

Ha. This whole camp is a farce. That’s about it. 

“Oh! And we also came up with a way to make fast fashion using biodegradable materials!” She beamed as she recalled her achievement. 

Heather crossed her arms and looked at Beth. “And what about you?” 

“I’ve won spelling bee for five years in a row.”  

Hmm... so maybe they aren’t as clueless as she thought, whatever, with or without this camp she is going to college anyway.  

* * *

 

The first couple days were a bore naturally. The only thing she did was play tag with children, help them try not to fling paint at their partners and keep them from drowning down by the lake. She swears that she sees a gray hair when she’s brushing her hair this morning.  One week done, seven more to go. 

It doesn’t surprise her at all that as days go by she dislikes Beth even more and more. She’s too chirpy and too optimistic for her liking and frankly she’s tired of her spitting all over everything. And as for Lindsay... well she just doesn’t care about her. To be honest she’s lucky she’s pretty or she’ll be doomed, like, she’s been dating this guy for almost two years and she doesn’t even remember his name properly. Unless teenage Alzheimer is a thing now, she doesn’t see how that is legit. She does seem like she’s in love though. 

“Hey guys,” Bridgette chirps as she steps inside the cabin, her eyes are red and she reeks of weed. “Geoff is throwing a bonfire later. Who’s down?” 

“Ugh! Bridgette could you at least put on some perfume before coming inside?” Courtney complains as she cleans up her corner of the closet.  

The blonde girl smells her blue hoodie. “Sorry, you’re right!” Then scratches her forehead in confusion. “But how would I do that if my perfume _is_  inside?” 

Courtney rolls her eyes. “I don’t know, wear Geoff’s maybe?” 

“Um, I don’t think so.” Bridgette shakes her head and changes the subject, “So, are you guys coming or not?” 

“I’m down,” Gwen shrugs as she jumps off her bunk bed. She’s still in pajamas despite the fact it’s 6pm.  

Courtney eyes Gwen and grits her teeth. “I don’t think I’d have such a great time going there.” 

Bridgette darts her eyes between the two girls, feeling the tension. She stares at the bedside table for a long minute then reacts, “But why not?” 

Courtney gets closer to her and mutters, “didn’t we talk about this?!” 

“Hey, you know I can hear you, right?” Gwen rolls her eyes as she walks past her, into the pile of clothes from her spot in the closet. 

Heather just keeps pretending to read her book, because if she’s being honest she’s not above gossip, especially when it is the only entertaining thing in this forsaken campsite. 

Courtney begins upping the volume of her voice, “well, maybe you should have thought about that before-” 

“Hey!” Bridgette cuts her off, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe you guys should talk about it?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Courtney crosses her arms before giving Gwen the cold shoulder. Gwen sighs, a saddened look crossing her face for a smidge of a second.  

Bridgette turns to look at Heather with a bright smile, trying to diffuse the tension. “What about you Heather?”  

Heather puts down the book and rises an eyebrow. “Are you asking if I want in on the argument or if I want to party?” 

“Definitely the latter.”  

Partying with these morons and trying to pretend she cares about their lives? Unlikely. But she could use a drink, or plenty. Decisions, decisions. 

“You know what, I'll think about,” heather says before burying her nose in her book again. Maybe she’d have a few drinks and later come back to finish her book ‘The art of war’. That seemed a better option. 

* * *

 

Turns out that wasn’t even an option because she finished her book earlier than she anticipated, and to make things worse it was the only one she brought. She settled on grabbing a pack of processed popcorn and her earphones to go visit the ‘wi-fi rock’ as it was baptized by the camp counselors,  which is more proof of their brightness and  _yes_ , she is being sarcastic. 

She is pondering about what’s about to happen in the latest love island chapter (even she has guilty pleasures) when she bumps into someone and her popcorn spills all over the floor. 

“Are you kidding me?!” She fumes and puts her hands on her hips with a frown. “Watch where you’re going asshat!” 

“Me?! What about-” He stops short and a smirk appears on his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Alejandro.” He extends his hand to shake.  

Heather eyes him, his hand, then back at him again. Was is this? The UN? “I’m Heather,” she discloses rather begrudgingly.  She ignores his handshake and he seems slightly offended. “Don’t think your manners are getting you out so easily, you did spill my popcorn.” She motions to the floor with her index finger, now a little calmer.  

“Ah, Heather, beautiful name, it is rather fitting,” he says with a glint in his eyes.  

Is he flirting with her? She wasn’t going to lie, he is pretty damned attractive but a really good tan and a pair of hazel eyes aren’t going to distract her with the task at hand—which is getting the hell out of this place  _and_  her popcorn. 

“Well, you can take that up with my mother but as of now I'd like to solve this please.” She crossed her arms, her frown slowly forming again.  

“Alright, look, I don’t really eat junk food-” Was that an indirect? “-but I can definitely make it up to you, if you know what I mean.” 

Heather squinted, her hands slowly turning into fist. “I do not know what you mean, so you better spell it out,” she demanded threateningly. 

 “How about I show you?” 

This was starting to get borderline illegal, but Heather wasn’t one to back down from kicking someone in their ball- Oh, okay, maybe she did misread the situation because in front of her very own two eyes is a bottle of pure vodka looking at her with come-drink me eyes.  

She was about to grab it when he stopped her by hiding it behind him again. “I’m sorry my dear, but the only way you’re getting this is if you guarantee you’ll be at the bonfire tonight.” 

“You mean the one that is happening right now?” She says, trying to hide her annoyance and failing miserably so. 

He nods, his arms still behind his back. “There is no way I'm going wearing this,” she muttered to herself, then looked at him. “But I guess I have no choice, do I?” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry, you look great.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

 

 

 _Courtney’s day (not so) off._  

“How did you manage to pull this off anyway?” Courtney asks Geoff while taking a sip of her coke. There is no way she is drinking since tomorrow she has to watch over swimming lessons at the dock and she certainly isn’t going to handle those brats with a hangover. Plus, she is already breaking her diet by drinking soda, and it isn’t even diet soda. 

“Pipe down, Courtney, there’s nothing to worry about.” Duncan assures her while throwing an arm around her shoulder.  

Courtney shoves him aside with a grunt. “I wasn’t talking to you, you prick!” 

Bridgette throws Duncan a dirty look, and grabs the bong off Geoff’s hand. She sits on top of him as she sucks the air into her lungs for several seconds. He blows the smoke into the air and choughs four times before replying, “... oh wait, what did you ask me?” 

Courtney rolls her eyes and tries to dissipate the smoke with her hand. She hated when everyone got high. Don’t these people know that the very few brain cells they have are struggling to stay alive with those chemicals?  

Bridgette answers instead, “Chef-” she choughs, “and Chris-” she choughs again, “have date nights in town every Friday, it’s a little fact we’ve picked up last year.”  

“Hey Dj, you want some?” Duncan offers the bong to him with a mocking smile.  

Courtney glares at him. “Duncan I'm not telling you this because I care if you get hurt, but you do know that Dj’s twice your size, right?” 

“That’s right, bro,” Dj says while crossing his arms, his muscles flexing effortlessly.  

Duncan rolls his eyes. “Geez, okay.” 

Okay... this was definitely not what she was expecting when Bridgette raved on and on about the party being ‘lit’ (she hates it when she acts like she’s not white). She scans the crowd for another familiar face to go make small talk with but she accidently makes eye contact with Gwen.  

And for a second, she’s so fricking angry, yet can’t manage to tear way her gaze from hers and her inner rage shifts unconsciously as she observes the look of sadness that glosses over the goth girl’s face. It hurts, if she has to admit, which she never will, and it’s disappointing because for a reason she’s next to her ex-boyfriend and his banter is not nearly as painful as having to share a cabin with her ex best friend. But she’ll never  _ever_  forget what she did to her, so she huffs indignantly and breaks contact first. 

She is going to settle on asking Leshawna about the type of activity she had to manage today but on her way over the sight of Heather being pampered by Alejandro caught her eye. What a scoundrel! Didn’t he have enough already?  

She should do something about it, she has experienced first-hand what a snake he could be and even if she doesn’t really talk to Heather (and you didn’t hear it from her, but she thinks she’s a little intimidating), she guesses she should warn her. Girl power and all that...  _funny_ , Gwen taught her all about that yet... Ugh, no! She wasn’t going to think about that. She waited for Alejandro to be distracted by Beth to sweep Heather out of there.  

She’s afraid of activating Lindsay’s 24 hour non-stop talking feature but luckily she’s tending to Tyler’s new cut gathered earlier when a kid threw a rock in his lower rib during a tantrum. She sneaks up on Heather from behind and to her surprise she isn’t even shaken, she really is the antichrist.  

“Whatever this is... does it really have to be so deep in the woods?” She complains rather calmer than she expects. “Unless... wait, you aren’t trying to lure me in, aren’t you?” Heather asks completely serious. 

“No! And why would you think that?” 

“Well, for starters, Chef Hatchet thought as I was a lesbian so I was beginning to think I gave off that vibe, and as for you, there’s no way you’re straight I mean I saw you moping earlier about your girlfriend or ex, or whatever she is.” 

The mention of her name triggers something in Courtney. “Gwen is not my girlfriend! As if I could be with her after everything, she did to me!” 

“Be with her?” Even if she can’t see her, she knows Heather’s eyes widen as if she scored the lottery. 

“I meant be my friend again!” Courtney grunts. “And Chef thinks everybody’s gay! But that’s just a conspiracy theory Chris blended into his tin-foil covered brain!” 

“Okay, okay! No need to get so defensive.” 

“Look, there’s is no ulterior motive as to why I bought you here. I just wanted to warn you, woman to woman, that if I were you, I'd watch out for Alejandro.” 

There is a smidge of silence before Heather sighs in exasperation. “No duh! Do you think I'm stupid? I mean Lindsay gave the whole speech and it wasn’t even necessary, Beth on the other hand could use it...” She trails off as she scratches her chin deep in thought, then comes back to the conversation, “Look, I get where you’re coming from, but I know guys like Alejandro, I've dealt with those all of my life... but thanks for warning me I guess,” she mutters and there’s something a little more sympathetic in her tone. “What did he do to you anyways?” 

“Well... it’s a long story,” Courtney tries to diffuse the attention. “but it’s not a big of a deal compared to what other girls went through.” 

“I bet it has something to do with you and Gwen.” 

Courtney ignores her and heather keeps talking, she had to be a little drunk because she hasn’t spoken this many word to her since her arrival. “So, big deal, he tries to get into everybody’s pants, whatever.” Heather shrugs. “He can try all he wants but he’ll end up alone and I'll end up with all his booze.” She lifts up a bottle of Vodka and it glimmers under the moonlight. “Do you want some? Maybe it could be payback for whatever he did to all of you.” 

Courtney looks at the bonfire then at her cola. There’s no way she’ll deal with both Gwen and Duncan if she’s sober, she’d rather eat jello and she totally means it. She snatches the bottle out of her hand, thanking that she actually caught it under this lack of lightning, and takes a large chug. She gags and complains, “God, why did you let me do that?” 

“Do what?” Heather asks in confusion. Right, they were in the dark inside a forest, she couldn’t have seen that. She took another chug, this time she didn’t gag. 


End file.
